


Snapshots

by AllHailQueenPidge



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Canon Compliant, Childhood, Fluff and Angst, Galaxy Garrison, Gen, Pre-Kerberos Mission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 20:43:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20895827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllHailQueenPidge/pseuds/AllHailQueenPidge
Summary: A series of snapshots of Lance's life before Voltron: a family day at the beach for his birthday, him becoming an uncle and the day he got accepted into the Garrison among others.





	Snapshots

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to revamp one of my Julance oneshots and make a longer story with different scenes from Lance's life. I hope you enjoy the story!

"Marco! Marco! Throw me higher!" Lance giggled as his older brother Marco threw him up in the air and caught him again before repeating the process. Eventually he dropped Lance into the shallows and let him splash in the crystal clear water.

When little Lance was asked where he wanted to go for his fifth birthday he immediately answered "Beach!" so his family were decked out in swim wear and headed to Varadero beach. His Mama was perched under a large parasol with a book in her hand. His papá was carrying two large ice creams -one chocolate and one strawberry- for Lance and Rachel but the heat had caused the ice cream to drip down his hands and arms, not that the kids minded since five minutes later they had smeared it all over their faces. Luis and Veronica we're setting up the volleyball net for a match. McClains vs McClains in an epic showdown.

The teams were chosen, with Lance getting first pick on his team. He chose Marco and Veronica against Luis and Rachel with Mama and Papá refereeing. Marco once again hoisted Lance up on his shoulders and Lance put on his game face. He steeled his eyes on the ball, scrunched up his face and pursed his lips. He was ready to win. Veronica served and Luis immediately hit it back straight towards Lance.

Marco ran towards the ball shouting "Get it Lance, get it!" Lance hit it with all this five year old might and it just about made it over the net. Rachel dived for it but just missed and so they won the point.

"Woohoo go Lance! You scored!" Veronica cheered and high fived him. The game continued on and they were having so much fun they lost track of the scores. (Rachel and Luis won but no one mentioned that to Lance).

While the older McClains went surfing, Rachel took her little brother on a hunt for seashells along the shore. Lance collected all the prettiest and bestest shells in his blue bucket. The water was tickling his heels and sand beneath his toes. The hot sun glaring down at him. It was shaping up to be the best birthday ever.

"Did you know Lance that if you put a seashell up to your ear you can hear the sea?" Rachel whispered to him conspiratorially, "Give it a try and see."

Lance picked out a cream coloured scallop shell from his bucket and clumsily held it up to his ear. He heard the whooshing of the sea, the rising of the waves, the trickling of the tides. He heard the ocean.

"I can hear it! I can hear it Wachel!" He exclaimed excitedly. Rachel laughed at her little brother's pure joy. "I wanna show Mama." Lance ran over to his Mama as fast as his little legs could carry him.

"Mama, I picked this up for you! It's weally pwetty just like you Mama and you can hear the ocean in it, look!" Lance rambled as he held the seashell up to his Mama's ear.

"I can hear it baby, it sounds just like the sea. Thank you for the wonderful shell," Rosa picked Lance up onto her hip and kissed his temple. Her little baby is going to grow up to be an amazing man, she can just feel it.

"Come on, let's go get some cake for the birthday boy!"

Best birthday ever.

* * *

"No Veronicaaaa, I don't want you to go!" Lance cried as he watched his sister pack up her last few bits into her suitcase. She got accepted into the Garrison, an elite academy that specialised in space travel and piloting. The day she got her letter the whole family celebrated and went out for a fancy dinner in the best restaurant in town. Their parents were so proud. Lance was so happy for her but he didn't realise it meant she'd be gone for months at a time.

"Lance you knew I was leaving today. This is a really big opportunity for me. It's my dream school," Veronica explained while crouching down to Lance's level. Her face softened when she saw tears pouring down his face. He sniffled and rubbed the the snot dripping out of his nose on the back of his hand.

"I'm just really gonna miss you," he sobbed as he hugged his big sister tight and stuck his face into her chest.

"I'm really gonna miss you too, Lance," she whispered back as she soothingly rubbed his back, "Don't worry I'll be back for Christmas break before you know it."

"Veronica it's time to go!" Mama shouted from downstairs.

"Come on, Lancey Lance." Veronica and Lance walked hand in hand down the stairs where the rest of the family had gathered to say their goodbyes. They all hugged Veronica with tears in the eyes (Lance hugged her the longest). Mama was full on sobbing as they got into the car.

As Lance waved at the car pulling out of the driveway he swore to himself that he'll get into the Garrison too. Just like his big sister.

* * *

"Lance you're going to be an uncle, Lisa and I are going to have a baby," Marco explained as they sat down at Mama's kitchen table.

"Oh my god, oh my god! I'm so excited! Is it a boy or a girl? Do you know yet? When are they due? I'm gonna be an uncle!" Lance rambled animatedly with waving arms and a huge grin.

"Woah whoa slow down buddy. We do know the sex but we're going to keep it a surprise. Lisa's due sometime in October." Marco smiled at her while reaching over and grabbing her hand, giving it a squeeze. He proposed to her last year but they weren't rushing to get married straight away and with a baby in the works any wedding plans will be put off for a while.

"I'm so happy for you guys!" Lance exclaimed sincerely as he ran over an hugged his brother and his fiancée. "I can't wait to meet my niece or nephew."

6 months later:  
"Lance do you want to see your new baby nephew?" Mama asked him after getting off the phone with Marco.

The whole family bundled into the car (way too slowly for Lance’s liking). He was bursting with anticipation and his leg wouldn't stop bouncing the whole ride. He was shoved between Rachel and Luis with Papá driving and Mama in the passenger seat. Veronica was still away at school but they promised to video chat with her so she could meet the baby.

Lance ran into the hospital the second the car stopped despite not knowing where he was going. Eventually everyone made it to the maternity ward and they were let into Lisa's room. She looked exhausted and Marco didn't look much better but they were beaming with joy. As Lance approached the bed he noticed a little blue bundle in Lisa's arms. It was his nephew!

Mama got first dibs at holding the baby since it was her first grandchild and it was passed around from oldest to youngest meaning Lance was left until last. Rachel carefully handed the baby over to Lance who gently cradled him in his arms. He had Marco’s deep tan and Lisa’s eyes. He was so small so fragile, Lance was scared he'd hold him too tight and hurt him.

“We've already picked a name,” Lisa announced, making everyone's eyes shift from the baby to her and Marco. They shared a smile and Lisa nodded at Marco to tell his family.

“Meet Sylvio McClain.”

As Lance gazed down at his nephew’s sleeping face he vowed to be the best uncle in the world and definitely the baby's favourite uncle and not Luis. He would protect him without everything he had in him. And he did.

* * *

“Mama it came! It's here!” Everyday when Lance heard the tell tale clank of the letterbox opening and shutting he raced down the stairs to rifle through the mail. Everyday before this he was left disappointed as he shuffled into the kitchen to hand his parents the mail. But not today.

He ran into the kitchen, nearly colliding with Veronica who was carrying a bowl of cereal. His Mama was at the stove cooking breakfast and he Papá was at the dining table drinking coffee and reading the paper.

“Open it up Lance, read it out loud,” Mama prompted. Rosa McClain was just as eager for the letter to come as Lance but she hoped it was good news or else she'd have to pick up the pieces of Lance’s broken heart. She had little doubt that he wouldn't get in, her baby was smart and he worked so hard. The Garrison would be lucky to have him in their ranks.

Now that the moment came, Lance wasn't overly enthusiastic about knowing if he got in… because what if he didn't? What if he didn't pass the entrance exam?

What if he wasn't good enough? His family would be ashamed of him and the kids at school would tease him if he came back to his old school in September after bragging about how he's going to an elite school for pilots. He didn't want to open his letter anymore.

He looked up from the white envelope in his hand to see his parents watching him, waiting for him to rip it open. His father had put his paper down and was staring at him intently. His parents exchanged a look - you know the one that comes with years of raising kids and being together. yeah that one. Papá nodded at Mama who crouched down in front of him to take his hand in hers.

“Lance no matter what that letter says, we still love you and we're so proud of you.” She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tight. She smelt comforting like vanilla and clean linen. It calmed his racing heartbeat and her words gave him the assurance he needed to tear the letter open.

_Dear Mr. McClain,_

_After reviewing your application and your entrance test results we are pleased to inform you that you've been accepted to The Galaxy Garrison Academy for Space Exploration. We hope to see you on September 1st for orientation. If you choose to accept your place please register online before the end of August. Please read all the attached additional information._

_Yours Sincerely,  
Admiral Sanda._

A teardrop full of relief and joy dropped onto the paper. He did it! He got in! He was going to the Garrison! Everyone gathered around and smothered Lance in a family hug. His Mama whispered in his ear “I'm so proud of you baby.”

His letter took pride of place on the fridge until September arrived and Lance was off to school. A week later it was framed hung next to Veronica's letter in the living room and there it stood for years to come.

* * *

“I regret to inform you Mr and Mrs McClain that your son Lance appears to have gone missing one week ago along with Cadets Garrett and Gunderson. We've expended all our resources to try and find them but we've found nothing so far but we will continue to search for more information.” The two senior officers from the Garrison stood in the living room of the McClain house as they broke the news to Lance’s family. Their expressions were somber as they explained why they had visited.

“No... no! Not my baby! Not Lance!” Rosa cried, tears streaming down her face. Her husband wrapped his arms around her, his own face full of shock and anguish. How could this happen?

“When was the last time you've had contact with Lance? Would you have any idea where he'd go if he tried to run away?” The older looking of the two questioned.

“We haven't spoken to him since last weekend. Lance wouldn't run away, it's not like him.”

“Thank you for your cooperation. We will try our utmost best to get your son home safely as soon as possible,” he promised. The left soon after that to give the family time to processeverything. Privately they thought that if they haven't found the missing students by now there's a slim chance they ever will.

“Please, bring my baby home,” she pleaded.

How were they going to break the news to his siblings? They're going to be furious at the Garrison and disappointed in themselves that they failed to protect their little brother. Nadia and Sylvio are going to be heartbroken.

The McClain family is missing a piece, one that they desperately want back.

That piece came back eventually, it was a little chipped, it had a few dents but it slotted back into place as if it never left.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked the story give it a kudos and if you really liked it leave a comment! It would make my day.  
You can find me on [tumblr with the same username](allhailqueenpidge.tumblr.com)


End file.
